


Wings

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flying, Gen, Poetry, lots of poems about me wishing for freedom, past me needed a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: I just watched the spiderverse and it made me want to write





	Wings

I wished for / you / wished for  
Wings. 

I wished  
To soar freely beyond anything I thought I was capable of  
To fly above the clouds and watch the stars without fear of ever hitting the ground  
To ride the wind like a bird, moonlight dusting the skies  
To cover miles upon miles of land and sea, all teeming with life 

I wished for / you / wished for  
Wings. 

I wished to change,  
To set myself alight and burn anew  
To find myself under streetlamps and dancing to music and climbing the highest we can go to watch the sunrise.

I wished for you, wished  
For wings.  
For an escape.  
For the feeling of wind on my face and your hand running through my hair and a sky of fire and stars. 

You wished for wings.  
For so, so many things.  
For more time.  
For more empathy and more equality and less pain and less death and a way to deal with it all. 

I wished for / you / wished for  
Wings.


End file.
